customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Armando Shine
Armando Shine is the spiteful member of Dart Team. Biography Prior to being a member of Dart Team, Armando worked as a lone wolf most of the time, he is a friend of Pure White, and signed up to be a part of Chill with him, but since White was accidentally sent to Dart Team, Armando requested being transferred, feeling that Gary was someone who needed to be put in his place. Nery Armando was looking forward to fighting Gary after he heard that he was turned evil, but Crystal convinced him not to hurt Gary. During the battle to get Gary back, Armando's right arm was impaled through him. Nagisaverse Armando was given an ES form to compensate for the fact that he couldn't get a 4.0 upgrade because his core was fused to his armor. Abilities and Traits Shine is known for being emotionless and cold most of the time, and has gotten in many fights with Gary, who he doesn't find funny. It is hard to make him laugh, but Gary never managed to do so, unless he's in pain. Jack Creeper once stated that the members of Spooktastic, a Halloween monster based team, are afraid of him. He is know to show some hate towards Gary, especially when he decided to leave. Despite all this, might have a soft spot, as he once said that he hates seeing girls cry. The only known time that he and Gary got along was when they both tried to behead Furno who told them, "Some people aren't cut out for a 4.0 upgrade." He doesn't seem to mind hurting himself, because when he was testing Apathy, before he retired it, he shot himself in the foot, although it hardly did a thing. After retiring Apathy, he learned to become ambidextrous. He has an ES form in the Nagisaverse. Tools Armando uses a blaster which he calls Apathy, a giant blade he calls The Silencer, and a claw known as the Golden Grip. He also has spikes on his shoulders. He eventually retired Apathy, which started to wear out. In his 4.1 form, he got a wrist blaster he calls Scorcher. In the Nagisaversa, The Silencer gets turned into a Crescent Blade, and he gets a small jet pack that allows limited flight. Quotes "There's no stopping Armando's furry." - White to Crystal Appearances *''The Vengeance Attack'' *''Overcharged'' *''Sisters'' *''Warped'' (Nagisaverse) Trivia *His personality is based off of Rec. *The fact that he is a lone wolf, and has a wolf helmet in his 3.0 form are a pure coincidence. *He bears similarities to Gary and Peter by coincidence. *Armando is the only member of Dart Team to retire a weapon for reasons other than getting an upgrade, or receiving a new one. *Armando 3.0 is the only member of Dart Team to change their leg armor, not counting Wasp before and after her transformation, or the Nagisaverse. *He is the only member of Dart Team to have a finalized XL form, although it is called an ES. *He is the only male member of Dart Team to be made up of primarily two different colors. *Armando's ES set has switches his hands, his right hand becomes his left, due to the fact that it's been hollowed out to allow longer rods to fit through it. *His Crescent Blade was based off of Altaïr's short blade in Assasin's Creed. See Also *Armando Shine/Gallery Category:Recgameboy Category:Living Characters Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Creator Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Summer Contest 1 Category:Hero Teams Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Gold Category:Gold Heroes Category:Dart Team